


Mireille's Friend on the Other Side

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cannibalism, Cheating, Christmas Revenge, F/M, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Theo has been a naughty boy, so Mireille has a friend over to punish him.
Relationships: Theo Barbeau/Mireille Caquet
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mireille's Friend on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was fulfillment of a challenge from Calcria_Mars to write something involving Theo Barbot, since so few fanfic writers seem to pay much attention to him.

Mirreille and Theo have been dating for almost a year the first time she caught him trying to put the moves on Kagami on the same day he was supposed to have a date with her. She was hurt, but convinced herself he was just being his usual overly enthusiastic yet friendly self and brushed it off.  
That illusion was shattered a week later when she caught him trying to flirt with Marinette. She knows the baker's daughter is interested in Adrien, hell, most of Paris knows she's been smitten with the blonde model since practically the day they met. Even Theo knew, they had chuckled about it just a day or so before, but somehow he still had tried to ask her out and cop a feel on his way past, earning himself a hand marked cheek and quite nearly a broken neck had the designer not restrained her blonde friend.  
After this happened a few more times, she realizes that he just has a fetish for petite asian girls and has been using her and cheating on her for months. Deciding that revenge is a dish best served wet and cold, she bided her time until Christmas when she hinted to him that she intended to invite a female friend over from Japan for their movie night. She handed him an old VHS and asked him to set up the movie while she prepared snacks, then silently slipped out of the apartment, leaving him alone in the room.  
Upon his inserting the tape, a strange ring appeared on screen. Theo froze as a girl exited a well on screen,crawlsed closer, thenclawsed her way out of the screen with pale boney fingers, her long coal black tresses hanging loosely covering her face with the exception of a gap behind which he could see a glazed milky eye, muttering 私はクリスマス恨みの幽霊、命を頂きます incessantly before stripping him with her icy fingers and fucking his immobile body with her vice like dentata. Once she had squeezed every last drop out of him, she drained his blood through his now shredded cock, then devoured the rest of him before returning to the TV screen and the monitor went black.


End file.
